


where the time is frozen, where all the universe is open

by annakaashi



Series: hq halloweek 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff, I'm gonna continue this one I swear, Light Angst, M/M, Sengoku Era, Time Travel, Warlords, day 2: time travel, haikyuu halloweek, heavily inspired by Ikemen Sengoku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Koushi goes to Kyoto for a weekend getaway when suddenly he's whisked into the past. What's waiting there for him is nothing at all what he expected.written for haikyuu halloweek day 2: time travel





	where the time is frozen, where all the universe is open

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!  
> so I'm back with the second day's fic a little late, but better late than never! anyways, this one is not completed as it was very heavily based on the ikemen sengoku game that I've fallen in love with and I will most likely come back to this fic later because I actually like this au a lot.  
> anyways, I'll shut up now, and enjoy xx
> 
> oh yeah, title from Jaymes Young's Infinity

Koushi’s walking towards Honno-ji to seek shelter from the rain, when he bumps into a stranger. He looks up, and sees a devilishly handsome man looking at him.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” he bows in apology.

The man shakes his head. “No, it’s fine, wouldn’t want to catch a cold now, do we?”

Before Koushi could answer him, lightning strikes the temple and everything goes black.

 

***

 

When Koushi regains his consciousness, it’s to a pair of curious, brown eyes looking at him. He’s lying in grass, coldness seeping in through his clothes. He sits up, and rubs the back of his head.

“Uh, where am I?” he asks the rather handsome stranger.

It’s only then he notices the clothes the other man’s wearing. It seems authentic, completely fitting in with the Civil War era. But why? Where is he? Did he somehow got swept up in a play? But then where are the cameras?

“You’re in Honno-ji. But the more important question is,  who are _you_?”

“I’m Sugawara Koushi, but who are you? And why are you dressed like that?”

The man seems surprised. “You don’t recognize me? I’m Sawamura Daichi.”

Wait. _The_ Sawamura Daichi? The one who united Japan after the civil war? What the fuck is going on?

“C’mon, Sa’amura, give the man a break,” a purring voice interjects, and Koushi sees a man with an eyepatch over his right eye, almost covered by his bangs that fall in front of it.

Koushi stares at him, but not because of the eyepatch. Well, that too. But his blueish-grey eye draw Koushi in, mischief twinkling in it.

“Hello there, Suga-chan,” he smirks at him, his smirk predatory. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you.”

Koushi can’t believe he went back in time and the famous warlords are very much alive and in front of him in the flesh. Not to mention making his heart beat faster with just a smirk.

 

***

 

Before they set out to ride, Koushi meets the rest of the warlords. There’s Kozume Kenma, famous tactician, there’s Ennoshita Chikara, Sawamura’s right hand man, and there’s Daishou Suguru, Kuroo’s partner in raids.

From what Koushi’s seen so far, Kuroo and Daishou don’t really get along, but from what Ennoshita told him, they actually work really good together, it’s just their personalities that are way too different.

Koushi is swooped onto a horse by a pair of strong arms.

“Don’t be afraid, you’re in good hands,” a familiar voice whispers in his ears.

Before Koushi could get a word in, they start galloping at a neck-break speed.

“Kuroo you bastard! You’ll just frighten Sugawara!”

Kuroo only laughs, his voice reverberating through Koushi’s chest where he’s leaning against the other man.

 

In just under two hours, they arrive to Azuchi Castle. Koushi’s seen the ruins, but it’s nothing compared to its original magnificence. The town is bustling, despite the early hours, and Koushi looks around in wonder. People rushing everywhere, stopping to greet the returning warlords.

When they reach the castle itself, Sawamura tells the others to gather in the hall, as they have important things to discuss. Kuroo slips down from the horse in a swift motion, and offers a hand to Koushi to help him down.

“Shall we go, Suga-chan?” he asks, his smirk waking up the butterflies in Koushi’s stomach, but he tries to ignore them.

“Only if we’re going by foot and not at a neck-break speed.”

Kuroo’s smile becomes playful, and Koushi’s staring to get a little bit worried. “Don’t you worry your little head, I wouldn’t even dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk to me, you can do it here:  
> [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi)
> 
> ps. kudos and comments are very much appreciated<3


End file.
